Mortal Friend, Immortal Friendship
by Angel-chan2
Summary: Legolas finds a human child and decides to raise it as his own. [NOT A LEGOLAS ROMANCE!!!] May become a bit angsty later on. Rated for possible blood/gore in later chapters. No flames, please.
1. The Human Village

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, except for Lunorion and Avasaiel, who I made up.

Angel-chan: Please note: I've never read the book before (just seen the movie), so keep in mind that it might not be entirely accurate, but I'm gonna try. If there are some things a bit off, I apologize!

Anyways, Legolas finds a human child, and decides to take it in and raise it. This probably takes place before the War of the Ring. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, then don't bother... NO flames, please! This is my first attempt to try writing another type of story other than humour. Be gentle. It may become a bit angsty later on... NOT A LEGOLAS ROMANCE!!! They're just really close friends! Even if I DID like romances, I wouldn't be good at writing one.

****

Mortal Friend, Immortal Friendship

Legolas sat upon the branch of his favourite tree, staring at the sky. He leaned against the bough of the tree and sighed. The sky was clear, with no clouds in the sky at all. He loved staring into the blue, clear sky.

"Legolas! Come down from there!" a voice came from just below the tree.

Legolas looked down to see an Elf with blond hair, just like his own, but had green eyes instead of Legolas' sky blue. "Ah, Lunorion. How fare you?" he asked his brother*.

Lunorion, Legolas' older brother, sighed. "Have you decided to lounge around by the trees again? Did you not hear the message?"

"What message?" Legolas straightened up.

"There was an Orc attack in a nearby village known as Carthiel**."

"An elven village?"

"A human village."

"And what of it?"

"Father wishes to send us to investigate. To find any survivors, and to make sure that all the Orcs have gone so they will not invade Mirkwood."

"When does Father want us to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Now hurry, Brother!"

Legolas sighed as he reluctantly jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of his brother. With that, they gathered a few elven soldiers, saddled some horses, and were off.

*~*

The Elves eventually made their way to the human village. The village was most certainly mercilessly massacred. Most of the houses had been burnt to the ground, and there were dead human bodies everywhere.

Legolas passed by one house and decided to look inside. There, he saw a human couple, both dead. The man looked like he was at least middle-aged, and beside him, there was a woman who looked around her late 30's. They had died holding each others' hands. The sight was touching to the young Elf prince.

Suddenly, a noise from another room caught his attention. He whirled around. Could there still be some Orcs within this household? He notched an arrow into his trusty bow and walked cautiously into the room.

He examined everything within this room carefully, expecting an Orc to suddenly ambush him at any moment. However, nothing came. In the corner of the room, he noticed something moving. He walked carefully towards the bundle of blankets in the corner. It seemed to be concealing something... Something moving...

The young prince grabbed the blankets and threw them off, and was taken aback by what he saw.

"This is...!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

to be continued...

What is this thing that Legolas has found? Find out in the next chapter! If you all review, then you'll find out sooner!

Angel-chan: I hope you enjoyed this so far! Yes, I know it's kinda short, but the next chapters, I hope, will be longer. Like I said before, please be gentle. I know that this intro is a bit stupid, but it's my first attempt at something besides comedy.

Author's notes:

*I don't know much about Legolas' family, other than his father, Thranduil. I don't know if he has any brothers, but I just made this one up.

**I made up this village as well. I don't know if there are any human villages nearby Mirkwood, but I decided to MAKE one. The name is stupid, I know, but I tried, dang it, I TRIED! 


	2. Avasaiel

Angel-chan: Yay! I finally have time to continue this story! Since I've already put a disclaimer on the first chapter, I don't want to repeat myself again. But first, I'm gonna respond to the reviews. Donch'yall feel special?

Ice Angel, Poppies are my Friend, Leia, Liyanette, and Rachel - Thank you for your encouragements! You have no idea how much that means to me! ^_^

hsaxdfelahgdflask (or something like that?!) - I apologize for being so insecure, as you so aptly put it. It's my first time doing something like this, so it's a little new to me. So I'm sorry for being insecure. But in any case, thank you for your... um... unusual form of encouragement.

U know who. =_=V - Yes, I know who you are, my _Zious Guardian!_ Watch what you say, I know where you live! (J/K)

aratcorien - Thanks for your encouragement. *cries into Legolas' shoulder for a moment, then looks up, grinning* I've always wanted to do that... ^_^

Phoenix Song - Thank _you_ for reviewing my story! BTW, I loved your fanfic too!

Dollrandir - Thank you very much. I enjoyed your fanfic a lot too!

The Unknown critic guy who is gonna give you hell./ - I told you, NO FLAMES!!! And didn't I just say "Be gentle"? "If you don't like it, then don't bother to review it"? So sue me, it's my first attempt at this sort of thing!

So, anyways, here is the second chapter! Oh, and please note, _italicized words_ can either mean thoughts or flashbacks, and CAPITALIZED WORDS are emphasized words.

****

Mortal Friend, Immortal Friendship

****

Part 2:

Legolas stared in disbelief at what he saw. Two large brown eyes stared back at him. He had just found... A human child!

The elf was incredulous. _What is this child doing here?_ he wondered. _More importantly, how did this baby survive such a ruthless attack?_

Then it hit him. The blankets! Of course! They were put there to hide the infant. The couple that Legolas had seen earlier must have covered her with them to conceal her from the Orcs. So that must mean that the dead couple in the other room were... Oh no. The child's parents must sacrificed their lives to save hers. Now she has no one left. Poor thing...

Legolas looked at the baby and cocked his head to one side. The baby looked back at Legolas curiously and cocked HER head to one side. She then reached out her small hands and smiled as though offering a friendly gesture. Legolas willingly stretched out his hand to her, and she accepted the elf's outstretched hand happily. Her tiny hands barely wrapped around one of his long, slender fingers. The girl giggled in delight, knowing that she had just made a new friend.

Legolas couldn't help but smile at this little girl's joy. He could immediately feel a strong bond of friendship building between them even as his hand was still in the infant's grasp. What should he do? He would feel a sense of remorse just leaving the poor child here, with no parents, no one to take care of her... But he knew that his father might not like him bringing home a mortal.*

_But I can't just leave her here..._ Legolas thought. Finally, he resolved his decision. _I know that my father might not approve of it, but I would rather risk his disapproval than the life of this child._

With that, he gently picked the child up in his arms, wrapped his cloak around her body, and left to meet up with his brother.

*~*

By now, the other elves had reassembled, and Lunorion was scanning the area, searching for signs of his younger brother.

"Where is he?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly, he saw something moving towards them in the distance. Sure enough, it was Legolas, running to them. Lunorion also noted that he was carrying something wrapped in his cloak.

"I am sorry for delaying our trip home," Legolas said, catching his breath when he reached his brother.

"And well you should be!" the older elf scolded. "What took you so long? And what is that you have wrapped in your cloak?"

Legolas was slightly embarassed. "Oh... This...?"

The little girl turned her head and looked at the other elf. She blinked at him curiously.

"A human child?!" Lunorion was appalled. "Where did you find it??"

"Well, SHE was found in one of the destroyed houses over yonder." Legolas replied.

"But you can't expect to bring that mortal home!" Lunorion exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"You know how Father feels about mortals...!*"

"I care not." Legolas replied firmly. "This child needs someone to take care of her. Her parents had died, sacrificing themselves to ensure that her life was saved. I dare not let their sacrifices be in vain."

"And what of Father?"

"I... shall try my best to keep this a secret from him. Will you promise to do the same?"

Lunorion sighed. "Very well. I suppose I have no other choice. I will help you take care of her as well. So, have you thought of a name for this girl?"

"I have." Legolas looked down at the child in his arms, then back at his elder brother. "Her name is... Avasaiel."

*~*~*~*~*~*

to be continued...

Angel-chan: Whew! Another chapter finished. I hope you all liked it! And PLEASE review! I'll update sooner if you review!

*I don't know much as to what Legolas' father, Thranduil, is like, but in this fanfic, I'm just gonna say that, like Elrond, he isn't too fond of humans.


End file.
